


Spider and a fly's story of difficult but true love.

by capricornhearts1203



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, TRUSTME., don't even know if i can finish this, hey so read it, i cant even, its good, welp we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornhearts1203/pseuds/capricornhearts1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, first of all, I have decided to post this since I was working on it.<br/>So enjoy this...Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsssssssst day of Alternia High.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even.  
> Okay so I will be on/off about the story.  
> if someone likes it, i'll keep posting.  
> also, I didn't want to use Dualscar, so I just used what I used.  
> don't come to complain about it.  
> I used it cause I wanted to.  
> again enjoy.

Your name is Rufio ' Summoner ' Nitram. Mostly people call you Summoner, Tink or forest-boy.  
You hate it that people call you Tink or forest-boy, just cause you lived outside for most of your life  
and only preferred to watch peter-pan instead of t.v. doesn't mean you should be name-called like that.  
Well, the tinker-bell collection doesn't help, at all; so you can say that you don't EXACTLY like being  
called Tink.  
You like playing basketball, rapping, animals of any kind, and most importantly; BEING OUTSIDE.  
You don't like being cooped up in a classroom all day so, you choose for ALL your classes to be outside.  
Thank god there's a teacher willing to do that atleast, her name is Archind Serket, mostly called  
' spider mom ' or ' Mrs. Arachnid ' by alot of the students. But, you think you'll have fun learning with her.  
She has a daughter who is practically the ruler of the school, you don't know her name though. She is  
supposed to be the most popular person at the school, and she has a boyfriend who is your rival from grade-school,  
Erionus ' Dualscar ' Ampora. You HATE that dude so much. That fucking womanizer. When you found out he was going there  
by your good friend Condesce, you smacked your head on the table. He stole so many chicks from you, you fucking clocked him when  
he came on to Condesce. That was in 7th grade. Now that you were transferring to Condesce's school, you are now in 10th.

Being you live in a foster home you walked to school today, not bothering to get on the bus that smelled like sour milk and dog-shit.  
You hate having to lug all this weight but you aren't getting on that. FUCKING. BUS. Halfway there you caught up with Condesce,

Rufio: hey Condesce, did you see that fucker, Erionus? 'cause I'm going to clock that bitch in the jaw.  
Condesce: )(ee)(ee no I haven't but we're going to see him soon.  
Rufio: FUUUCK.  
Condesce: )(ee)(ee.....

Finally making it to the school and walking in with Condesce, you both hear whooping coming from the hall.

Condesce: get ready.  
Rufio: yeah.

You see him walking with his girlfriend, your teacher's daughter. He glances over at you and Condesce, and he freezes his walking.

Erionus: Heey Condesce, who's your friend?

He walks over, and doesn't seem to recognize you. You chuckle a bit.

Rufio: Oh? don't seem to notice who i am, do you?  
Erionus: No, but you do sound familiar...hmm...  
Rufio: Well then maybe this will help you remember.

You smash his foot and kick his legs, knocking him off balance.

???: HEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!! NOT COOL!  
Condesce: I'd like you to meet , * once again * Rufio Nitram.  
Erionus: W-wha?  
Rufio: Nice to see you again fucker. Hope you liked my greeting.  
???: WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ERIONUS! >::::(  
Rufio: I'd expect a girl like you to know how to greet a enemy.  
???: enemy????????  
Rufio: yeeah...Well empress you better go and get to homeroom, bell's about to ring.  
Condesce: )(ee)(ee seeya Tink!  
Rufio: Godammit.

She giggles once more and walks off, the girl picks up Erionus, 

Mindfang: Weeeeeeeell, Tink, my nickname's Mindfang. Get used to seeing me. 'Cause you're gonna see me alot.  
Rufio: Yeah I bet, got your mom as my teacher.  
Mindfang: Wha????????  
Rufio: well seeya Mindfang.  
Mindfang: wai-  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You run off as soon as the bell rings, you got Mrs. Serket as homeroom. You are the only person in her homeroom and the only one she's going to be teaching. She waits in the gym for you and takes roll very quickly.

Mrs. Serket: Well then, we should get started. English, right?  
Rufio: yes m'am.  
Mrs.Serket: Very polite i see.  
Rufio: indeed.  
Mrs. Serket: flattering.

She first gives you a packet, and starts to explain it,

Mrs. Serket: This packet i am giving you is a project due in a month, it may seem boring to you but it is suprisingly fun to me.  
This is about what you expect this year in my class, how you feel about me teaching you and how you think your learning will improve.  
As i lead you through the packet, you will find that you are making a plan for a essay.

You flip through the packet and smile realizing it within seconds before she says so. She explains the rest about the schedule, like that she taking you  
outside for a game of basketball at 11:00 so you can atleast get to socialize with other students that are in P.E. The students are going to either be playing basketball  
or walking the track and that she can play with you if you want, you agree. She's taking you to lunch at 12:00 and says you can get the good food from the break-room.  
You smile and agree to that aswell and you even offer that she can sit with you, 

Mrs. Serket: I can, i just hope that you aren't friends with a booger-pickers or a talking-while-eating type.  
Rufio: Nah, Condesce is a quiet eater, is your daughter going to be sitting with us?  
Mrs. Serket: Maybe, she does * love * her spider-mommy hehehehehehehehe........  
Rufio: AGH, Erionus is going to bug the CRAP out of us.  
Mrs. Serket: You aren't alone there, i do NOT favor that blabber mouth FUCKER.  
Rufio: Wow. Okay. First time hearing a teacher cuss.  
Mrs. Serket: I keep it to a minimum, you may aswell just not to often, okay?  
Rufio: Yeah okay. But i do agree with him being a blabber mouth and a fucker.  
Mrs. Serket: hehehehehehehehe........good boy.

Smiling, you jump up; looking out at the sun.

Rufio: Mrs. Serket...? bell's about to ring. Wanna go onto math now?  
Mrs.serket: Of course, but, may i ask how you found out without looking at a clock?  
Rufio: Oh, right. Well i lived outside ever since i was a baby, and i was taught how to tell time by looking at the position of the sun, so...  
i guess that's how i know...?  
Mrs. Serket: Oh i see, did you live with your mother and father at the time?  
Rufio: Yeah, but, that was so long ago. My mom died and my dad was arrested for battery and three counts of 2nd degree murder.  
Mrs. Serket: Oh.... I am sorry to hear that....  
Rufio: It's alright, all that is dust on a bookshelf.  
Mrs. Serket: Well you can consider me as a mom if you like.  
Rufio: Sure, mom. Whatever you say.  
Mrs. Serket: hehehehehehehehe........ Okay now let's focus on the lesson. Get out a notebook and a black sharpie. We are going to lable our contents.

You smile and take out the required things, along with a pen and gluestick as you see her getting a few papers out of her bag and a whiteboard with a blue marker.  
She begins by telling you to label the notebook ' math ' and to open it and use your pen to label the inside ' belongs to: Rufio Nitram, if lost please return to  
Archind Serket or Aranea Serket. '

Rufio: ...return to spidermom or mindfang.... ok.  
Mrs. Serket: Oh? you know my daughter and i's nicknames? Have you met her already?  
Rufio: Yeah i met her, gave her boyfriend a * friendly * welcome too. Condese told me your nicknames and i found out your daughter's when she introduced herself.  
Mrs. Serket: I see. I hope she wasn't rude.  
Rufio: A little bit. I DID sweep her boyfriend off his feet and got him good on his foot, so yeah a little bit rude.  
Mrs. Serket: Your his enemy i persay........?  
Rufio: Yeah, he always stole my crushes in grade-school, still pretty raw about that.  
Mrs. Serket: Ah, i see.

Getting back into the lesson, you are given a packet to do for the rest of the period, and then you will go out to the court. You reach the last question in aleast  
25 minutes, she seems to be surprised by that. Finishing it and handing it to her for checking, she easily grades it as you work on the first page of your previous  
packet that was homework and finish that once she finishes grading the math packet. 100 percent!

Mrs. Serket: My my, no one has finished in that short period of time and got 100. You seem to be very bright in your math.  
Rufio: Well, yeah. I had to use alot of math when i lived outside even when i determine the sun's position.  
Mrs. Serket: Please explain.  
Rufio: Well, like now the sun is at a 79 degree angle as i use the library as the right angle, it almost reaches 80 degrees so i can say that it is about 10:59.  
* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING *  
Rufio: Now 11:00.  
Mrs. Serket: Woooooooow. Amazing, even Erionus can't solve that fast.  
Rufio: He just ignores that i'm better at math than him.  
Mrs. Serket: Indeed. Anyway, let us go out for our game now.  
Rufio: Yeah, ok mom, lemme just get everything in my bag.  
Mrs. Serket: Of Course.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon walking out, you and Mrs. Serket are seen almost instantly, but you ignore the looks you get and catch the ball that she tossed to you.  
Dribbling the ball, you take notice that her hair is in a ponytail and that two other guys were behind her. Smiling, you shoot the ball over to  
the guy in a purple hoodie. He looks confused but then catches the ball and runs while Mrs. Serket and the guy in a dark blue vest run after him.  
You run aswell,

Rufio: THROW THE BALL TO ME!  
???: DOES THAT MEAN IM ON YOUR TEAM!?  
Rufio: YEAH!  
???: FINE!

He tosses the ball to you, and you grab it dribbling behind the dude in the vest, and shoot.

???: HELL YEAH! NICE ONE! :oD  
Rufio: Thanks! 

He runs over and gives you a high-five,

Kurloz: Hey names Kurloz, you?  
Rufio: Rufio, but you can call me Summoner.  
Kurloz: Well you can call me Highblood then.  
Rufio: Okay Highblood.  
Highblood: YEAH!  
Mrs. Serket: Ok boys, another round, and he would like to introduce himself.  
Darkleer: Hello, my name is Horus but you may call me Darkleer.  
Rufio: Yeah okay Darkleer, you probably heard what my name was already.  
Darkleer: Yes, Summoner is what you wanted us to call you I presume?  
Rufio: Yeah, well let's get the game going!  
Highblood: YEAH!

After an hour passes, you say goodbye to your new friends and head to lunch with Mrs. Serket. As you enter the break-room, you get hit by the smell of delicious  
food, taking a tray, you and Mrs. Serket find that you both like spicy food. You get for dessert, a piece of cherry cheese cake and a big piece of chocolate cake,  
for Condesce. You walk out with Mrs. Serket following close behind and you spot the girl, sitting beside your new friend Highblood, Mindfang and Erionus sitting on the other  
side of the table, Mrs. Serket agrees to sitting next to her daughter so you aren't criticized of stealing his girl, upon sitting down, a girl immediately sits in-front  
of you and starts eating without saying her name. You hand over the cake to Condesce and she smiles,

Condesce: Why thank you Tink, very generous of you.  
Rufio: Stop calling me that.  
Condesce: )(ee)(ee NOP---E!  
Rufio: oh my god. Okay, fine. Whatever.  
Erionus: So, Forest-boy... Mind if I ask why you were walking out of the break-room with my girlfriend's mom?  
Rufio: ......  
Erionus: WELL?

You ignore him and eat your lunch while Condesce splits the cake for Highblood and her to enjoy. 

Erionus: HEY. I AM TALKING TO YOU. ANSWER ME.  
Mindfang: Just leave him be, and i can answer your question for him. My mom's his teacher.  
Erionus: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.  
Rufio: DON'T. YELL.  
Erionus; OH NOW YOU ANSWER ME.  
Rufio: I WASN'T ANSWERING YOU, DUMBASS.  
Condesce: CALM DOWN.  
Erionus: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?  
Rufio: DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HER.  
Erionus: MAKE ME.  
Mrs. Serket: ENOUGH.

Mrs. Serket pulls you both away from each-other's faces and glares at him,

Mrs. Serket: GO TO ANOTHER TABLE ERIONUS. ARANEA YOU STAY HERE.  
Mindfang: But........  
Erionus: But!  
Mrs. Serket: NO BUTS, GO.

He walks off to a different table and puts his head down, playing the pity game, and 3 hours later upon exiting the library, you saw him slap Mindfang, for, god-knows-what.


	2. Worried for the spidergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are worried for HER. You wonder why she was slapped.  
> ( oh snapple I am so sorry for the short chapter everybody. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then we will get back into the story.  
> WE ARE BACK WITH OUR HERO, RUFIO NITRAM, HE SEEMS TO BE THINKING OF THE MYSTERIOUS SPIDERGIRL, ARANEA.  
> WILL HE SAVE HER FROM THE EVIL ERIONUS AMPORA? YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON IN THIS NEXT EPISODE.

You tried going to bed, nothing helps. You've tossed and turned all night, thinking about HER. You can't stop, she worries you so much; you feel she has been getting hurt like  
that for weeks. You can't even believe you are thinking of her. Well she WAS slapped and she was yelled at, she just cried. You wonder if she's even felt real love before.  
It screams in your head and starts to stab at your heart until you sit up and give thought; maybe you should do something about it. Just then you got a poke in the back.  
Your foster sister , Damara. She smiles and hugs you, almost for comfort. You lightly hug back, still frustrated with your thoughts. She isn't an orphan like you, she is  
the owner of the foster-home's daughter, Mr. Scratch. He also works as a psychologist at the mental hospital down the street. So, sometimes he's called Doc Scratch by  
his patients that do live here, thank god you aren't one of them.

Damara: What's wrong Rufio? You've been tossing all night.  
Rufio: It's this one girl at my new school, she was hurt by a guy yesterday.  
Damara: Oh? do you know who she was? or the person who hurt her?  
Rufio: Well, I know both. Her name is Aranea, and his is... Well, Erionus.  
Damara: ...You need to tell someone. He is nothing but bad news.  
Rufio: I will and I am.  
Damara: Good. Now go to sleep or my dad will become furious and take away privileges from us.  
Rufio: Yeah, night Damara.  
Damara: Goodnight.

She leaves your bed and walks over to hers and instantly falls asleep. You lay back down and roll over, still thinking about her. You still wonder why she was slapped.  
( mindfang P.O.V )

You sit back on your bed, looking at the bruise in your mirror. You remember everything he said and what he did,

~flashback~

Erionus: YOU. WHAT?!  
Mindfang: I-i'm sorry but i-

He raises his hand and he slaps you very hard,

Erionus: YOU LOVE NOBODY BUT ME OKAY? I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN FUCKING BITCHES LIKE YOU FALL FOR ANOTHER ASSHOLE AND TRY TO LEAVE, THIS IS UNACCEPTEBLE.  
Mindfang: ........  
Erionus: YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING YOU FUCKING WHORE??  
Mindfang: ....no....  
Erionus: good. Now leave scum, I cannot look at your ugly face right now.

~ end. ~

You fall to your pillow, tears filling your eyes. Are you ugly? Do you really have to feel this way about Rufio? Why does he have to make you feel so wierd? Why Why Why.  
You look at your wrists, you remember when you cut, felt so good. Maybe you just, kinda...NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN. You continue to cry until you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I'm such an evil person.  
> I meant next NEXT episode :3  
> Oh Noez! Poor baby Mindfang be crying! but so cute that Rufio be worried for her :3  
> oh yeah, I'm erasing the dotted line 'cause it's purpose was for myself not to become confused with paragraphs.  
> so you won't be seeing that anymore.


	3. Fell for the spidergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see her in a way you would never want to see a dead animal, on the ground; bloodied, with her murderer standing over her with a weapon. Erionus has just made his last move on her and he sees you. WILL OUR HERO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM OR WILL IT BE REVERSE FIND OUT IN THIS EPISODE OF A SPIDER AND FLY DIFFICULT BUT TRUE LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry, I have been writing like crazy on four things and I tried my best at this.  
> I am so sorry.

You still think of her, like she invades your mind at anytime she wants to. You want that mysterious girl named Mindfang, even if she isn't so much of mystery as kids around  
the school your friends with tell you everything about her, well almost. You had asked them about her love life, they said not to take a chance with her since Erionus was  
like the only one she dated and that it was all sunflowers with their relationship, but there is SOMETHING wrong about it. Today you walk to school and don't dare to get on  
the bus again. Damara goes to a different school but she tells you that she will take care of your problem after she's done and even come to lunch if you want, you decline.  
This is your problem and you'll deal with it for now. You walk in and see Mindfang alone at her locker, you pass by only to see her fixing up a bruise. She sees you in the  
mirror and gives you a desperate look and you seem to return it as she looks away, you huff as you hear that bastard shout out her name and for her to bolt of down the hallway  
and kiss him, smiling. But as they walk away, she looks back with that desperate look of need, almost like she's crying out to you for help. You mouth ' don't worry, I'm going  
to save you ' and walk into the gym.

Finally handing in your history packet. She grades while you read Peter-pan. Huffing as you are given it back, 100 percent. Cool.

Mrs. Serket: You have to be the best student I've had in years. Your a very bright young man I should say.  
Rufio: Hehe.... yeah...  
Mrs. Serket: What's wrong?  
Rufio: Erionus.  
Mrs. Serket: What about him?

You look out the window and huff,

Rufio: I'm sorry but it's just... I'm worried that he's going to do something awful to Mindfang, I mean I've seen him hit her...  
Mrs. Serket: WHAT?!  
Rufio: Yeah, I should have told you sooner, it happened a few hours after that whole lunch fight a few weeks ago...and i saw her with bruises on her face, I'm sorry...  
Mrs. Serket: WE HAVE TO FIND THEM.  
Rufio: Um, okay well what abou-  
Mrs. Serket: WE CAN MAKE IT UP LATER WE HAVE TO FIND THEM. NOW.

( ~Mindfang P.O.V~ )

He's dragged you into an alley, a murderous look plastered on his face. He pushes you into a wall and kisses you,

Erionus: Now keep quiet and this will go smoothly.  
Mindfang: w-what?

He pulls a knife out and covers your mouth, raising the knife to your left eye,

Erionus: Now to end the thing that caused this all.

He slices your eye out and you scream but it is muffled out by his hand, once your eye is all cut up, you fight. You clock him in the jaw and get him good in the groin, but  
he jumps back up and breaks your left arm over his knee, you try to scream but you get the wind knocked out of you as he sends a royal kick to your stomach. He kicks at your  
defenseless body until you pass out shortly before waking up to see Rufio.  
( ~end of POV~ )  
You are dragged inside the 900 building, and you begin your search. A half an hour later while Mrs. Serket searches up stairs, you catch a glimpse of Erionus and Mindfang.  
Except... Mindfang's on the ground. You sneak up that way and look into the alley and find Erionus with a bloody knife in hand and Mindfang on the ground with a broken arm  
and... her eye was missing. He notices you and immediately points the knife at you,

Erionus: Now its your time to die.

You don't know how to get out of this but, you smack his hand with a nearby wooden plank; flinging the knife out of his hand and you push him to the ground,  
taking hold of his neck; you squeeze his throat until he passes out. He still has a pulse, god-dammit. You turn your attention towards Mindfang, she opens up her one eye  
and stares as she watches you take care of the bleeding, wrapping her eye with your handkerchief and pulling her arm straight;  
putting two sticks on her arm and wrapping your jacket around it tightly.

Rufio: It's gonna be alright, ok?  
Mindfang:........Watch....out....  
Erionus: RAGGHHH!!!

He stabs you in the shoulder and you turn around and maul his ass, you break his arms and a leg so he can't get up and you don't mess with the knife,  
as you fear it will make the bleeding greater.

( ~Mindfang POV~ )

i can't move, my arm hurts so much, but, i am not alone, Rufio is here, he's saved me, i just wanna...  
As he picks me up i pull my head up and place my lips on his, he is in shock after i drop my head, but he carries me to the nearest bench  
and holds me to his chest saying over and over,

' it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be just fine.' i know it's not going to be, I'm bleeding alot. My eye and arm hurt. So....much....

( ~end of POV~ )

You pull her up again after she seems comforted, you can't believe she kissed you though, still in a daze there but you take her up the stairs and find her mom.  
When you finally make it up the staircase and into the 700 building, you feel light-headed, leaning against the wall; you lose balance and fall.  
Once you hit the ground, you made sure she wasn't anymore hurt than she already was. You see alot of blood gushing and Mindfang trying to help it. Her mom  
walks out of a classroom and she starts down your way paying most attention to the doors, looking in for Mindfang.

Rufio: agh........  
Mindfang: mommy........! m-mommy........!  
Mrs. Serket: OH MY GOD! 

She finally notices and runs towards you; only for you to black out, not knowing you were on your way to the hospital in a mere 8 seconds.

You wake up in the hospital, panting as you were awoken from a nightmare. Erionus had killed Mindfang and he went after you as Mrs. Serket had came out and down the stairs;  
running over, trying to save you but failed and you were stabbed in the left eye, waking you up instantly. But you look up,

Mindfang: Hey.

Mindfang is smiling at you and holding your hand, she has her eye bandaged up and her arm in a cast, 

Rufio: H-hi.  
Mindfang: Thanks for saving me.  
Rufio: Your welcome.  
Mindfang: My mom said your gonna stay with us from now on.  
Rufio: Really?  
Mindfang: Really.  
Rufio: Well, um, what about the k-  
Mindfang: The kiss? yeah, i told her about that. So, your going to be living in my house and you are going to be recognized as my boyfriend. Okay?  
Rufio: Uh, okay.

She leans down and kisses your cheek making you blush.

Mindfang: My mom said she's happy that you are dating me now instead of Erionus, she will be thanking you for saving me and protecting me like that.  
Rufio: So... You told her the whole story already?  
Mindfang: Yeah, had to. The police came and arrested Erionus and they needed proof.  
Rufio: Oh, and she was there when you told them, right?  
Mindfang: Yeah.  
Rufio: Good. It's best that she knows what happened.  
Mindfang: Yeah.

You sit up and she scoots closer and your lips connect with hers; both of you closing your eyes, she wraps her arm around you. You open one of your eyes,  
she is relaxed into it and your happy that you kept someone you actually loved safe, breaking the kiss,

Rufio: Please tell me actually love me and your not doing this just because i saved you.  
Mindfang: I had a little crush on you for awhile, why do you think Erionus tried to kill me?  
Rufio: ...And i was worried he was going to hurt you, i had always felt like that when someone i had a connection with was in danger.  
Mindfang: So you like me too?  
Rufio: Of course i do, and with that i vow to protect you even if it costs me my life.  
Mindfang: ....Erionus never promised me that, why are you....?  
Rufio: He's a womanizer, he pretends to be romantic and ends up hurting everyone.  
Mindfang: ........  
Rufio: And I'm much more sweeter than that douchebag...So, you must get used to it.  
Mindfang: ....I love you so much Rufio....  
Rufio: As do i, Aranea...  
Mindfang: ........ My mom told you my name?  
Rufio: Your name is in all my notebooks...

She smiles and hugs you, that is until you hear her sniff and feel your shirt get a little wet. 

Rufio: Hey, hey, hey, don't cry...

You pull her away a little so you can see her face but she still relentlessly clutching to you,

Mindfang: Sorry, i can't help it....it's just i never felt so safe before....  
Rufio: c'mere

You hold onto her, ignoring the fact that your shoulder is killing you, and as you hug her, you see Mrs. Serket with tears in her eyes as she looks in on you.  
She smiles and you smile back, knowing you are loved and now have a home.

After a week in the hospital, you were released but you had to stay home for awhile. Mrs. Serket or Mom as you like to call her; stayed home with you and continued the  
lessons like before, she gave you a test and the other work for the other periods; finishing everything in record time, two hours, and getting high scores on it all  
Ranging from 90 to 100 percent scores.

Mindfang got home, frustrated with something, she walks into your room and pulls up a chair to the bed,

Mindfang: Baby, i got some trouble.  
Rufio: What's up?  
Mindfang: Math, I'm getting failing grade in my homework and i need help with it.  
Rufio: Sure, lemme see it all.  
.  
She takes out five papers, all subjects that you went over with Spidermom,

Rufio: Okay... you got this page right except for this one here.  
Mindfang: OH MY GOD. THAT ONE SOOOOOOOO HARD!  
Rufio: well not exactly your answer was 104.75, you were 1 off on the 104. Here's how you solve this,

You take the white board that laid on the nightstand and you sit upright,

Rufio: Here erase that answer and right this on the other side of the problem: 47/4 x 9  
Mindfang: ....okay....  
Rufio: now solve that.  
Mindfang: But that's my problem!  
Rufio: Here: 47/2 4/2  
23.5 2  
Mindfang: And it adds up to 423/4 right?  
Rufio: Yes.  
Mindfang: Simplifying it, it equals.... 105.75....?  
Rufio: And that's the correct answer.  
Mindfang: Oh my god, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

She kisses your cheek and goes straight to work on the other pages and you smile, and after you check them and help her with the others she got wrong; she was done!  
After she finishes she takes a shower in your room, you get up and once the fog seeps from under the door, you peek inside and see her silhouette, 

Rufio: ' oh my god she's so beautiful ' You think. 

You pull your head out and close the door delicately, getting back in bed; a blush formed over your cheeks. You pull the covers over your head and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, guess the wait was worth it.


	4. Wounded by heart and a surprise to come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang has been acting weird, along with her mother. They are hiding something from you and it looks like Mindfang has been getting bullied over the break up with Erionus. She needs her prince and he WILL teach them a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY HELLO THERE, I'm sorry I didn't update for that long I'll try to update every other Friday since I have been writer's blocking a lot. WELL WE ARE BACK WITH OUR HERO, RUFIO NITRAM AND IT SEEMS HIS PRINCESS NEEDS TO BE RESCUED ONCE AGAIN, WILL HE SUCCEED? AND THEY'RE SEEMS TO BE A MYSTERIOUS PERSON LINGERING IN THE SHADOWS WAITING TO MEET OUR HERO, WHO WILL IT BE? FIND OUT IN THIS NEXT EPISODE OF Spider and a fly's story of difficult but true love!

You huff in relief as hot, steamy air forms clouds around the bathroom, bringing you to tranquility you so desperately needed, you didn't say anything about it to Rufio;  
you were hurt today, very hurt. You were crying the entire time as they screamed ' WHORE ' to ' BACK-STABBING BITCH ' apparently some girl spread a rumor that you had  
dumped Erionus because you fucked some other guy and wanted to stay with them 'cause he had more money and was more famous - they possibly could have been talking about Rufio -  
but, you kept saying he assaulted you and you had to, not because the guy - you don't want Rufio to get hell when he goes back so you refused to say names - had more money  
or was more famous; because he had a kinder heart and treated you right, even promised to protect you, but, they just said ' WELL WHERE IS THIS PRINCE CHARMING?? HUH?? '  
and you tried to say ' He got hurt when he saved me and i'm taking care of him. ' they say ' YOU MUST BE FUCKING HIM, LIKE, ALL THE TIME AND HE'S AT YOUR HOUSE?? AHAHA,  
WHORE!!!' you tired of it, you want Rufio to be with you to prove them wrong, you just........ You break down; causing a loud thump. You hear loud thumping of footsteps  
and the door open,

Rufio: Mindfang?  
Mindfang: Rufio........

He opens the door of the shower door, respectively pulls you up with a towel in arm; looking away, he wraps you up, you turn off the shower, then he looks,

Mindfang: I-I'm sorry.... I should have told you why....I came home so, frustrated.  
Rufio: tell me then.

You explain and he just, stares at you in disbelief. But once you finish telling him, your eye began to water and he pulled you into a loving hug,

Rufio: once I get back, I'll teach those fuckers that they choose the wrong girl to pick with.  
Mindfang: I don't want you to get hurt like I did.  
Rufio: I will not get hurt, I learned how to, believe me, when I came into grade-school I was called all sorts of mean things, like forest-boy, back-woods redneck,  
tinker-faggot...all that. Now do you see me getting hurt? no, sure I get pissed but, I never cry. Considering that I'm male, we have different hormones, it's different.  
We are different but we share a heart, okay? I will teach them to run with their tails between their legs and teach you to not become so upset like this...  
Mindfang:....this is why I love you so much, you are always so kind-hearted, I-I don't why I even ch-....

He cut you off with a kiss,

Rufio: don't say it. He used his cheapest trick on you. That's why. But I? I used the most rarest thing on this planet, the most expensive, a one-shot type of thing....  
true love....

Your heart skips a beat, and you smile, even if you can only see him with one eye, you see his heart and soul with two.

Rufio: now let's get you dry before you catch a cold.  
Mindfang: alright........

That night, Mindfang decided to help her mom cook for tonight in thanks for you being the most sweetest boyfriend she's ever had and from Mrs. Serket a thanks for protecting  
Mindfang and being there for her when she needs him most, you went exploring around the house, finding three bedrooms downstairs, two upstairs, only three were being used  
out of them all, there was a laundry room, computer room, a garage and a back door. In the other part, there was the dining room, a living room, the kitchen and a sitting  
area with a fire place and a bookshelf. Upstairs, there's your bedroom and another guest room, another sitting area, another living room, a bathroom, and the stairs, upon  
walking into the activity area, a lot of music CDs are scattered in a corner near a radio and you spot a guitar and a grand piano in the middle of the room.

Mindfang: Rufio!!!! dinner's ready!!!!  
Rufio: okay, coming!

you didn't have time to run through the other room just yet, well you can do that later time to see what's smells delicious and making your stomach growl,

Mindfang: I hope you don't mind fish tonight.

She said as soon as you walk in,

Rufio: not at all, smells really good. What is it?  
Mindfang: it's tilapia with escarole and lemon-pepper oil.  
Rufio: sounds great.  
Mrs. Serket: of course it will be, my daughter and I are great cooks.  
Mindfang: ' great ' being the keyword. Here you are.  
Rufio: thanks sweetie.

Mindfang blushed hard making you laugh and Spidermom to cover her mouth when she giggled,

Mrs. Serket: you two are way too cute.

While in the kitchen, you take a sneak bite of the dinner and practically double over to the taste, you hope they didn't see that. Once you sit down, they are talking  
about something but you stay quiet, savoring each bite; you gulp down your last bit and start to think a bit until you hear giggling, snapping out of it and you look up, they  
are staring at you giggling. 

Rufio: what?  
Mindfang: nothing~~

With a pokerface, you back out and pick up your plate and walk into the kitchen; washing your dish and the utensils, putting them in the dishwasher and making your way up the  
stairs. You make it to your room, and close the door. Washing your face and brushing your teeth you hear mutters coming from outside the door, you open the door lightly and  
you don't see anything, they're planning something and you don't like the sound of it. You slip out of the bathroom, turning out the light but keeping the door cracked. You  
hear some voices down the hall, you hear,

Mindfang: But moooooooom!!!! he's going to embarrass me AGAIN!!!!  
Mrs. Serket: oh come on, your ........ 

They go back to whispering and you can't hear them anymore. You go back into your room and lay back on your bed.

Rufio: I wonder what's wrong with them, they've been acting so weird today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, sorry errybody this is all I got.


	5. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must've fell asleep, you spent most of the night thinking about, really everything. Mindfang had gone to bed at 11:00pm after talking with her mom about SOMETHING. You really don't know what's gonna go down, but it seems pretty good due to Spidermom's excitment and Mindfang's embarrassment to the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people, writer's block hit me in the face AGAIN. anyway, SO HERE WE JOIN OUR HERO, WHO IS ABOUT TO MEET THE LURKER IN THE SHIPYARD. WILL HE MAKE A GOOD IMPRESHON ON HIM OR WILL HE BE THROWN TO THE STREETS? FIND OUT IN THIS NEXT EPISODE.

You must've fell asleep, you spent most of the night thinking about, really everything. Mindfang had gone to bed at 11:00pm after talking with her mom about SOMETHING. You  
really don't know what's gonna go down, but it seems pretty good due to Spidermom's excitement and Mindfang's embarrassment to the subject. Well, guess you'll find out today.  
You get up and do your morning routine of showering, brushing your teeth and styling your hair. You smell breakfast cooking, and hear some voices downstairs, only one of them  
you recognize being Mrs. Serket. Mindfang mustn't be awake yet, kinda typical since she isn't a big fan of the morning. The someone that they have been blabbering about all night  
must've arrived this morning, 

???: honey, coffee's ready.  
Mrs. Serket: I'll be there in a minute, gotta wake up the demons.  
???: Pfft, okay and then I'll meet this boyfriend of our daughter's?  
Mrs. Serket: indeed.

A few minutes later; Mindfang enters your room and she sits on the bed, lightly shaking you to " wake you up ". You've been laying in your bed, fully awake but had your eyes  
closed and you pretend to wake up.

Mindfang: Morning sweetie.  
Rufio: Morning...

You yawn and stretch out your arms; folding them under your head.

Mindfang: If you get out of bed sooner we leave for breakfast sooner, soooooooo.... GET UP....

She pulls you up and yanks you into the bathroom, then begins to brush your hair. You brush your teeth and get dressed after she's done brushing the knots out of your hair.  
You chuckle under your breath as Mindfang paces around your room telling you to hurry up, you exit and catch her off guard with a kiss to the forehead. She yelped and it  
caused a call to be sounded upstairs of ' are you alright? ' coming from an unknown male voice,

Mindfang: you just scared the living shit out of me........I'M ALRIGHT.

She kisses your cheek and pulls you out of your room and down the stairs only to be greeted with Mrs. Serket pushed on the counter by what looked to be her husband and for  
Mindfang to yelp,

Mindfang: MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

She pulls away and says to the man,

Mrs. Serket: Your time is up now, get off.  
???: Aww, c'mon....Can't a guy kiss her girl after being away at seas for 2 years????

Mindfang blows up in a blush and pushes her face into your chest, making you laugh and Mrs. Serket threw her head back in a fit of laughter as the man made snide remarks to her  
cruelty,

Mrs. Serket: Oh come on now, I'll let you have your lovey dovey shit later now lets us please go eat, oh yes and perhaps you would like to meet our future son-in-law?  
Mindfang: MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
???: Oh yes indeed.  
Rufio: Aranea, please, yelling into my chest isn't going to solve anything or else I'll make you more embarrassed.  
Mindfang: How???? you gonna make stupid snide remarks????  
Rufio: ok if you insist.  
Mindfang: wh-

She looks up to you and you dip and kiss her, making her yelp in surprise before you even kissed her, you open your right eye to see her blushing like crazy and burning a glare on you.  
You pull away and she doesn't say anything,

Rufio: embarrassed enough?  
Mindfang: ....fuck you.  
Rufio: did I mention a sassy mouth earns you a punishment?  
Mindfang: no????????  
Rufio: well then....

You swing her up and get at her sides making her fling her head back in laughter,

???: boy's a natural....if I must say....  
Mrs. Serket: indeed.

You stop tickling her and let her go, letting her catch her breath and take a quick moment to burn you up in her glares. You turn toward the two who were watching you be an idiot.  
and say,

Rufio: so, you must be Mrs. Serket's husband if I'm correct?  
???: indeed I am, name's Taran but you may call me Spiderdad.  
Rufio: and I am Rufio.

You shake his hand and he smiles widely, you smile back,

Mr. Serket: okay, now that we are acquainted shall we get some breakfast at IHOP?  
Mrs. Serket: please, I am famished.  
Mr. Serket: okay then let's head out!

While heading there you feel a hand drift over yours, and a light voice say,

Mindfang: I love you Rufio........  
Rufio: I love you too Aranea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be much longer than this, I promise you.


	6. A Private chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the girls were piggy backed that day, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry errybody wanted to work on one of my new works. ( too tired to write our famous intro ) Now we continue with this new episode....

After breakfast and Mindfang's picky tendences after crashing 17 ideas on what to get, Taran excused himself to go smoke and you were asked to go along,

Spiderdad: So, you and my daughter....How'd you two meet?  
Rufio: Well, it's a long story but i'll tell you...  
Spiderdad: Shoot.

You tell him all the incedences with Erionus, slapping her, injuring her and how you saved her even the kiss that happened after it and you shown him the scar he left on your   
shoulder due to the battle. He wasn't surprised that he attacked her like that, you found that before he even left for the shipyard he witnessed him slap her and beat her into   
the wall. Thankfully,he broke it up by beating the living shit out of Erionus and kicking him out, then telling Aranea to never see him again. 

Spiderdad: Hmm, gonna have to speak to Aranea 'bout this but i'm glad she has you instead of that selfish garbage. You seem a pretty good kid, and ya have the emmbarasment  
tricks in there pretty good, i'm proud.  
Rufio: ehehe, she has it in for her now.  
Spiderdad: Yep.  
Rufio: I have a question.  
Spiderdad: Shoot.  
Rufio: Does Aranea have depression issues?  
Spiderdad: ....she does have her melancholy moments....Possibly? I haven't really noticed any signs of it.  
Rufio: She cries a whole lot, she even broke down in the shower and I had to check on her, only to find out some kids at school are bugging her over the whole, " breaking up  
with the sweetest guy in school " thing. I do no think that is the actual case, maybe Aranea had developed depression after Erionus' abuse?  
Spiderdad: Maybe.  
Mindfang: RufiOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Rufio: oh shit.  
Spidermom: What are you two taaaallllking about????????  
Spiderdad: Guy things sweetie, guy things.  
Rufio: Well then, Mindfang, iraceyoutothecar.  
Mindfang: HEEEEY NO FAAAAIR!!!!!!!!

You ran off only halfway, slowing down and pulling her up on your back as she tackle-hugged you.

Spiderdad: Like old times, eh?  
Spidermom: Yep. I want a piggy back now.  
spiderdad: Hop on.

All the girls were piggy backed that day, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THEM.


	7. School is hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufio: Okay if you don't think that's cool, then I'll just say if you EVER fuck with my girlfriend again I'll rip your god-damn arms off and take an eye while I'm at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for fuck-knows-how-long.  
> My computer died on me and I lost EVERYTHING.

After a week of Taran's arrival, you are back in school.

Mindfang: .....Can't we just skip....? Mom will understand.  
Rufio: No we're taking this problem head on.  
Mindfang: Please I can't do this........  
Rufio: Arenea, I have to; if we don't do this you will just be bullied like this even more.  
Mindfang: Please.

You hear her sniffle, you feel so bad. She doesn't want to do this at all, and that makes you so angry but you keep calm and slightly tighten your grip.

Rufio: I will ask Mom if you can stay in class with me today.

She doesn't answer, as you make it to the middle of the crowd; two girls start to make their way towards you.

Girl1: Hey slutfang, who's this? Your fuckbuddy?  
Girl2: Yeah, we just might testdrive him ourselves....  
Rufio: Hey, how about you two go fuck yourselves and leave her alone?  
Girl1: HEY, Not cool fuckface.  
Rufio: Okay if you don't think that's cool, then I'll just say if you EVER fuck with my girlfriend again I'll rip your god-damn arms off and take an eye while I'm at it.

You turn and put an arm around Mindfang and start walking to the gym, 

Mindfang: There's more of them you know.  
Rufio: Yup, and I won't let you out of my sight so none of 'em gang up on ya.  
Mindfang: What if they go for us both?  
Rufio: Then I want you to stay behind me as much as possible, and I'll teach 'em a lesson on fucking with Arenea Serket.  
Mindfang: And if you get hurt?  
Rufio: Won't care unless you get hurt.  
Mindfang: I care if you get hurt.  
Rufio: Just focus on the positive right now.

You make it to the gym and Mrs. Serket is on the phone, so you just walk up and lean against the wall with Mindfang resting her head on your chest, arms resting below her chin and your arms draped around her shoulders. 

Mrs. Serket: I am moving her into my class full-time....Yes, I am her mother. Alright Larne, goodb- yes she is here with me, okay, alright goodbye.  
Rufio: So, what's going on?  
Mrs. Serket: I got 6 report that Arenea is being bullied and verbal abuse was happening aswell.  
Rufio: ...and I said I would ask if she could stay in here today. Well then, should we just go outside and get started?  
Mrs. Serket: Yes, but today we're doing differently from schedule.  
Rufio: Really? So, what's first then?  
Mrs. Serket: English, we are going to the library today.  
Rufio: Sweet, what's your opinion on this sweetfang?  
Mindfang: I like it, and I get to stay with you; I reeeeaaaally like it.  
Rufio: Then let's get going before those sweat beasts get in here.  
Mrs. Serket: I agree.

All three of you start walking out when Mindfang gets hit with a rock in her leg, three boys start laughing. She's crying as she holds her bleeding leg and that's when you get set off,

Rufio: Mom, can fuck their day up?  
Mrs. Serket: I'll allow it.

You walk over and they surround you,

Boy2: Hey kid, what were you doing with slutfang over there? Rufio: Okay fucker, shut up. If you think I'll let you get away with calling my girlfriend ' slutfang ' you're fucking retarded.  
Boy1: Girlfriend? HA! You're fucking retarded for choosing that whore.

One of the boys hits their elbow into your back, your quick as you swing around clocking the guy in the throat. The others start trying to kick and punch you but you are too skilled with fighting for those flimsy hits to hurt you, and you knock the third boy out easily. You pull up the second one who had a black eye and a bloody nose,

Rufio: If you EVER FUCKING CALL ARENEA A SLUT AGAIN YOU AREN'T GOING TO HAVE LEGS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, GOT IT?

He nods and you drop him, walking back over. You pick up Mindfang bridal-style and just start walking. You ignore the look that Mrs. Serket gives you, it's of concern. Mindfang rests her head on your chest and coughs lightly, 

Rufio: I'll need to stop by the restroom so I can fix up her leg okay?  
Mrs. Serket: Of course.

You reach the unisex bathroom that was in the teacher's lounge, You sit her up on the counter and wrap her leg up with the first-aid kit you always keep in your bag after the Erionus incident, once you finish she wraps her arms around you.

Mindfang: I hope you aren't too hurt.  
Rufio: Nah, they didn't have strong enough arms or legs.   
Mindfang: Can you promise me something?  
Rufio: And what's that?  
Mindfang: Promise me that you'll protect me.  
Rufio: I already made that promise to you.  
Mindfang: When?  
Rufio: When I first saw you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Just take it, I can't write in order anymore.


End file.
